I want to know it!
by Sakhory
Summary: Estados Unidos quería aprender a hacerlo. ¿Cómo, sino, podría vivir sin una habilidad tan básica cuando tuviera la necesidad de... eso? Ningún europeo conservador podía ayudarlo, e irse a Francia era un extremo muy arriesgado, hasta Tony lo sabía. Pero confiaba en Australia, sabía que entendería y guardaría el secreto. One-shot; leve Australia/Estados Unidos.


Ya era hora de que el número de casi inexistentes historias de esta pareja subiera. He aquí mi pequeña contribución.

Gracias Neam por la idea, sino esto no existiría. De paso, es tu regalo de cumpleaños... cuando sólo falta un mes para el próximo cumpleaños. Pero lo logré terminar antes de que el 2015 terminara :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Uso de nombres humanos. Le puse a Australia "Jake".

(¿Es necesario advertir sobre Yaoi hoy en día, en un fandom donde la mayoría son fujoshis?).

.

Estados Unidos dio vueltas en su silla de escritorio, pensando que las sucesivas vueltas le traerían alguna idea a la mente.

Lo único que consiguió fue un muy molesto mareo.

Tony, su amigo extraterrestre le preguntó que le pasaba, aunque no consideraba que se tratara de un asunto sumamente primordial.

—Es que creo que he fallado como hombre, Tony. No sé si lo entenderás, ya que no eres humano—suspiró Alfred—¡Pero incluso una criatura interestelar como tú se daría cuenta fácilmente de lo decepcionante que soy!

El alien lo observó atentamente. Estaba muy acostumbrado a la alta autoestima de la nación, por lo cual esto ahora despertaba un poco más su curiosidad por el rubio.

—¿En qué has fallado entonces? —inquirió.

El estadounidense procedió a soltar todo. Si Tony hubiera tenido cejas, habría levantado una con incredulidad. Bueno, si necesitaba una siempre podría ir a pedírsela al _Fucking Limey_ (al cuál le sobraban las cejas), pero no era el momento.

Aún así, el problema de Alfred no le parecía tan malo. Es decir, humanos y sus manías. Sí que eran criaturas que se preocupaban por las cosas más insólitas.

—Y no sé, claro que tú no habrás enfrentado esa situación. Pero tenía que hablarlo con alguien. ¿Crees que debería preguntarle a alguien que sepa del tema?

Tony asintió.

—Pero, ¿quién? —continuó indagando Estados Unidos.

— _Fucking Limey?_

—¡No podría contarle a Inglaterra!

— _France?_

—Tampoco. Pero tal vez podría hablar con Canadá...

— _Who?_

—Oh, olvídalo. Sigamos pensando...

.

Estados Unidos se puso de pie abruptamente, soltando a gritos un " _I know!_ ". Tony no se inmutó demasiado, estaba más concentrado en el _Play Station 3_.

—¡Estoy seguro que Australia lo sabe!

—Entonces ve a preguntarle a él... —Tony no entendía porque necesitaba su confirmación o algo por el estilo. Además, ese chico siempre hacía lo que se le daba la gana. Pero fingió interés. Después de todo, era uno de los pocos seres en ese planeta que lo trataba como un igual, y no como algún bicho raro a ser investigado.

— _Sure..._ pero, ¿con qué excusa voy?

Ahora sí, el alien apartó la mirada del videojuego.

—¿La excusa no es que te ayude?

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Entonces, haz eso—concluyó.

¡A veces los humanos complicaban hasta lo más simple!

.

El timbre de la casa de Australia sonaba una y otra vez, sin que nadie fuera a atender la puerta. El koala mascota de aquella nación abrió los ojos, aprontando una mirada de _asesino come hombres_ para cualquiera que hubiera osado interrumpir su sueño vespertino.

Por su parte, Jack seguía roncando despatarrado en el sofá. Y el timbre continuaba sonando.

El animal, irritado, abofeteó a su dueño. Y a éste no le quedó más opción que renunciar definitivamente a su sueño. Una lástima, pero si su koala se ponía agresivo, era entonces señal de que el asunto era grave.

—Eso no fue nada lindo, _mate_ —se quejó el moreno, refregándose los ojos. Todavía sin estar completamente despierto, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Su sorpresa no fue enorme al ver a Alfred parado ahí muy nervioso, pero digamos que tampoco era algo muy cotidiano que digamos.

—¿Buenas tardes? —atinó a decir el dueño de la casa, todavía un poco somnoliento.

.

Estados Unidos miraba nerviosamente a todos lados. Le había inventado varias excusas tontas al otro sobre la razón de su visita, pero la consciencia no lo dejaba mentir más. Además, Jack era bastante inteligente, seguramente no se había creído ninguna de ellas.

Entonces el rubio se recordó que a veces la mejor forma de comenzar las cosas es hacerlo sin rodeos.

—Hey, Australia... —comenzó el estadounidense.

(Y definitivamente, eso no contaba como un rodeo).

—Te escucho—dijo el aludido, aunque parecía más interesado en admirar sus medallas de surf y natación que en observar el preocupado rostro del estadounidense.

—Yo... me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas que todavía no sé hacer.

—Claro que siempre habrán cosas que no podrás hacer. Digo, es lógico, ¿no? Siempre tendrás tiempo de aprenderlas... y debe ser aburrido saberlo todo.

—Australia, no lo entiendes. Me cuesta admitirlo. Es muy... vergonzoso.

— _Alfie..._ —lo llamó cariñosamente el moreno, sonriendo comprensivamente—Hungría creyó que era hombre en la Edad Media. Prusia no reconoció a una mujer hasta la pubertad. Inglaterra se emborracha públicamente en múltiples ocasiones. Corea del Sur llegó a una reunión de la ONU con un cosplay de PSY. ¿Y tú sientes vergüenza por algo que no puedes hacer?

Jack le golpeó la espalda conciliadoramente.

— _Thanks, dude_ —agradeció el norteamericano, un poco sonrojado—Pero te digo que es verdaderamente malo. Afecta mi masculinidad... mucho.

—No creo que sea grave—rió—Si es una cuestión de medidas, no estás nada mal—dijo sugerentemente.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con el largo de mi pene! —gritó, aún más ruborizado que antes.

—No me refería eso, _mate_ —se excusó el australiano, sonriendo—Hablaba de la altura, ya sabes. Eres de las naciones más altas. No tienes que malpensar todo...

—Oh—murmuró el estadounidense, jugueteando con el borde de su camiseta.

—Tranquilo, estás en la edad.

—Soy mayor que tú.

—Shh, a algunos les dura más...

Alfred hizo un puchero.

—No estás ayudando.

—Bien. ¿Cuál es el asunto que te trae tan mal, compañero? —zanjó Australia.

—Jack, escucha... ¡no sé desabrochar un... sostén!

El moreno lo inspeccionó unos instantes, como queriendo corroborar si ésta vez iba en serio. Luego lanzó una carcajada que rozaba lo burlón.

—¿En serio? ¿Sólo era eso? —inquirió Australia, intentando parar de reír porque el otro parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de vergüenza—No es para tanto. Además, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya que yo tengo un truco infalible para esos desafíos de la vida—guiñó un ojo.

—¿¡De veras!? —Alfred pareció recuperarse súbitamente al escuchar eso. Observaba al otro como si fuera un milagro de Dios.

Un ángel enviado para salvar su santa "hombría".

— _Show me!_ —exclamó el norteamericano.

—Es muy sencillo—juntó sus dedos como si estuviera a punto de chasquearlos, y realizó entonces un rápido movimiento—Haciendo esto en la parte de atrás del sujetador, te liberas del problema en un santiamén.

—Parece fácil—opinó Alfred, luego de meditarlo unos momentos.

—¡Lo es! —confirmó el otro.

—Pero creo que necesito practicar.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Pensar que parecías un nerd inocente... ya, te conseguiré unas cuantas chicas en Sídney.

—¡No! —chilló el rubio muy sonrojado, porque esa no era su idea. Si bien era un héroe entre otras débiles naciones, ese tipo de actividades lo trabarían completamente. Se pondría muy nervioso y le saldría todo mal—Tengo que ensayarlo antes.

—No entiendo. ¿Quién estaría tan loco y con tiempo de sobra para ponerse un sujetador y dejarte juguetear?

Se observaron mutuamente en silencio por un buen rato, algo muy inusual entre dos individuos tan energéticos como ellos.

—Tú—contestó Estados Unidos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El australiano suspiró.

—Odio cuando tienes razón. Bien, consigamos un par de sexys sujetadores de encaje lo suficientemente grandes.

—¿Iremos de compras?

—¿Acaso me ves cara de tener los, ejem "cojones" necesarios para ir a comprar algo de eso en público? Prefiero arriesgar mi vida pidiéndoselo a Hungría...

Estados Unidos lo observó, suplicándole con la mirada. Tal vez le tenía un poquitito de miedo a Hungría. ¿O era Ucrania? Se le mezclaba la gente.

Australia no pudo hacer más que rendirse ante esos ojos casi celestiales. Era como un bebé canguro pidiendo alimento. Y no le daba el corazón para decir que no.

.

—Necesito un par de _bra's_ así de grandes—le pidió Jack a la trabajadora cuarentona de _Victoria's Secret_ , representando con sus manos un tamaño bastante generoso.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó la mujer.

—No sé. Algo bastante grande, ya sabe. Como para que le entre a mi amigo—explicó, señalando a Alfred, el cuál observaba con cara de no entender nada unas tangas fucsias de _animal print_.

La dependienta los observó con un tic en la ceja. Pero les señaló hacia la derecha. El australiano agradeció, arrastrando al rubio detrás de él.

—Oye, ¿ésta tienda no es demasiado cara?

—Probablemente, pero es la única que conozco. Pruébate éste, anda.

—Pero no me gusta el color.

—No estoy para bromas.

—No se trata de una broma, _I want red, white & blue_.

—Odio tu nacionalismo americano en extremo, ¿sabes?

—Tú también eres _red, white & blue_—comentó Alfred inocentemente.

Australia lo observó con cara de póker, aunque internamente eso le sonó a piropo bienintencionado.

—No encontrarás uno así. Vamos, pruébatelo rápido—lo apuró el castaño.

—No me voy a poner eso. Por favor, vámonos. Me da mucha vergüenza estar aquí.

Jack observó al norteamericano minuciosamente, intentando decidir (a ojo) que prenda le quedaría mejor. Estados Unidos no puso evitar sonrojarse por enésima vez en el día. No creyó que su atrevimiento casual generara tanta acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas. De seguro eso no era nada sano.

Pero ésta vez, en concreto, se debía a la radiografía visual que el australiano le dedicaba. Se preguntó si se había peinado aquella mañana, o si la camiseta que llevaba puesta era demasiado infantil.

.

—Me ajusta demasiado—se quejó Alfred, casi a los gritos.

—Sé hombre—exigió Australia.

—¡No puedo, mi cuerpo no está diseñado para esto!

Estados Unidos observó al otro, suplicante. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, a excepción del muy ajustado sostén.

—Quítamelo—pidió el americano, desesperado.

Jack sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago ante aquello, así que decidió realizar "su truco de magia".

Si bien eso se hacía de forma rápida, debía realizarlo lentamente para que Alfred pudiera entenderlo correctamente.

El corazón del estadounidense latía velozmente a causa de la expectativa. Y por la situación; el sentirse atrapado entre encaje y algodón lo sofocaba bastante. Sabía que en algún momento iba a sentir la mano de Australia en su espalda, pero la expectativa lo mataba. Aunque lo que sucedería se desarrollara en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

Por alguna razón que no se explicaba, Alfred sintió escalofríos cuando los largos dedos del otro rozaron apenas su piel, y desabrocharon el sujetador, a la vez que explicaba (demasiado cerca de su oído) como se realizaba aquello.

—Bien—concluyó Jack—¿Lo puedes hacer tú mismo ahora?

—No.

Esa respuesta casi hizo que el de ojos verdes se tironeara sus propios cabellos desesperado. ¿Por qué Estados Unidos parecía haber perdido el 90% de su usual autoestima?

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Australia.

¿Qué le iba a contestar a eso? El rubio no podía soltarle "es que me puse muy nervioso por tu cercanía y entonces quedé completamente en blanco".

—Es que... no puedo hacerlo directamente con una chica. Tengo que probar de otra forma... —inconscientemente observó al koala mascota de la otra nación. El animal hizo el equivalente a mostrar el dedo medio.

El cerebro de la nación de Oceanía parecía trabajar bastante a fondo aquellas palabras. ¿Así que el otro insinuaba que tenía que ponerse aquella prenda tan diminuta? Jack lo veía difícil, sobre todo por el hecho de que era mucho más ancho de espaldas que el rubio.

" _Do it for him_ " se dijo en su mente. Parecía una maldición. Al parecer, aquél día no podía complicarse aún más.

Rogó que el maldito sujetador fuera lo suficientemente elástico para lo que le iba a tocar enfrentar.

.

Ahí estaba, la Mancomunidad de Australia, de pie en casi todo su esplendor, con el precioso sujetador de encaje puesto.

Alfred temblaba, aunque el otro no se percataba de ello. No sabía por qué en realidad. Acercó los dedos a la espalda del otro e intentó desabrochar la prenda.

Y lo logró. Como al sexto intento, pero lo logró.

— _So proud of you, Alfred_... —murmuró el australiano. De acuerdo, al rubio le había costado bastante más de lo normal, y ese último intento tampoco fue tan bueno, pero eso no impedía que el sentimiento de orgullo invadiera a Jack. Además, la carita de alegría del estadounidense al escuchar esas palabras no tenía precio alguno.

En ese momento, Australia supo que sería capaz de ponerse uno de esos sujetadores todos los días si así era capaz de ver a Alfred sonreír de aquella forma.

.

—Siguiente paso—informó el dueño de la casa—Ahora debes hacerlo, pero estando frente a frente.

Estados Unidos creyó sudar frío. Eso era aún peor. ¡Iba a tener que mirarlo a la cara! Pronosticaba muchos sonrojos en los próximos instantes, con una chance de calor enorme y precipitaciones de sudor en la frente.

Estaba acabado.

—Vamos, sólo imagínate que soy una linda chica. —le guiñó un ojo Jack. Alfred rodó los ojos; su amigo tenía los rasgos más masculinos que el mismo Alemania incluso, así que estaba muy difícil. Fijo que todo era por culpa de las cejas de cierto inglés gruñón. Porque toda ocasión es buena ocasión para acusar a Inglaterra de tener la culpa.

Estados Unidos abrazó incómodamente al otro, tanteando el broche.

—No sé por qué tiene que ser así—masculló el rubio—Ya lo domino.

—Sé honesto, ¿acaso vas a cortar un beso para algo así? ¿No crees que sería algo muy mata pasiones? —chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación—Debes estar preparado para hacerlo aunque le estés comiendo la boca.

—Eso último es una metáfora, ¿no?

—Algunos te dirán que no—rió ante la inocencia del otro—Manos a la obra.

—Podrías... no sé, ¿cerrar los ojos?

—¿Quieres hacerlo real? Entonces, deberíamos besarnos—comentó con naturalidad.

Aunque parecía una broma, a Alfred no le sonó como una. Esto le generó más nervios. Estaban demasiado cerca, y sentía la cálida respiración del australiano contra su cuello. Tenía miedo de perder el equilibrio por encontrarse en puntas de pie, o de sudar demasiado a causa del calor.

Mientras el rubio maniobraba, con una mirada de concentración que sólo le había visto cuando se absorbía en videojuegos, Jack no pudo evitar pensar que veía algo tierno. Incluso le daba ganas de seguir molestándolo para que se pusiera nervioso, ya que era un espectáculo exclusivo ver a Estados Unidos de aquél modo.

—Eh, _Al_ —lo llamó—Te noto un poco incómodo con todo esto.

—¿Un poco? ¡Un poco! —bufó. Después los europeos le decían a él que no sabía leer la situación.

—Quiero decir, nadie te obliga a hacer esto, sólo tú. Podrías dejarlo fluir, es lo mejor.

—¿Y ahora me lo vienes a decir? ¡Ya es un poco tarde para retractarme!

—Como quieras, sólo te lo recuerdo—le sonrió amablemente.

El norteamericano volvió a su tarea, pero el otro volvió a interrumpirlo, colocándole una mano en la frente.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Es para que no se te meta el cabello en los ojos.

—Tengo gafas.

—Igualmente, hace mucho que no te cortas el pelo.

Alfred empezaba a sospechar de que el otro buscaba imponerle todas las dificultades posibles. En realidad Jack le había encontrado cierto gusto a molestarlo de esa forma. Permaneció observando su rostro despejado, haciendo muecas por los problemas que le daba el desabrochar la prenda.

Australia esbozó una sonrisa sin querer. La situación era de lo más extraña, pero la agradecía. Era extrañamente placentero, de alguna forma. Y siendo un sujeto espontáneo, que pensaba en el ahora y casi nunca en las consecuencias que acarrearían sus acciones, se dijo que la idea de inclinarse apenas un poco (porque Alfred no era mucho más bajo que él) y darle un pequeño beso tenía su atractivo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Sería un besito entre amigos. No creía que a alguno lo hiciera menos hombres. Además, ya lo absurdo de la situación lo hacía pensar en cosas absurdas. Y el rostro del rubio estaba más cerca que nunca. ¡Se moría de ganas de ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría al hacerlo! Tuvo que hacer fuerza para aguantar la risa.

Tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo. Y lo habría hecho... de no ser por la inesperadísima visita de su hermano menor.

—Eh, oz, vine a buscar el libro que te presté sobre pájaros que no vuelan... —comenzó Nueva Zelanda, ingresando al hogar de su hermano como si fuera el suyo propio. Algo que hacía a menudo y con naturalidad.

Sólo que la escena que presenció dejó toda despreocupación por lo cotidiano de lado.

—No quiero ni preguntar qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos—sentenció, observándolos con una mezcla de miedo y asco.

—No puedo creer que me mire mal alguien a quien lo confunden con una mujer—se quejó Australia, separándose abruptamente de Alfred; lo cual generó cierto sonido de tela rasgada. Si a esas alturas el corpiño seguía vivo, podrían considerarlo perfectamente un milagro.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Por Dios, si van a travestirse, al menos cierra con llave. ¿Qué sería de ustedes si entrara otra nación, o, Dios santo, tus jefes?

—Le estoy enseñando al niño...

—Soy mayor que tú—intervino Estados Unidos

Las dos naciones de Oceanía lo observaron como si nunca hubiera estado allí presente.

—Creo que me voy. Ese libro puede esperar... urgh, hasta el fin de los tiempos si es necesario.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada! ¡Esto avergüenza a Alfred! —aclaró Australia.

—¡No hace falta gritarlo! —se enfadó el aludido.

Nueva Zelanda dejó el recinto con un portazo. Jack permaneció con el ceño fruncido, y el estadounidense no tenía ni la menor idea sobre cómo proceder. Obviamente el ambiente había cambiado de forma radical.

—Perdón por eso. No me esperaba que el "pequeño Hobbit" apareciera hoy a visitar—se disculpó el castaño.

—No hay problema—en cierto modo, Alfred estaba aliviado. Se había terminado involucrando en una suerte de aventura que no era lo que se había esperado.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, lo que desesperó a Australia. Los odiaba con todo su ser. Buscó desesperadamente algo que decirle al más bajo, por más estúpido que fuera.

—Eh, _mate_ , si quieres te puedo ofrecer algo de comer.

Estados Unidos pensó instantáneamente en una pasta de color casi negro con sabor espantoso. Casi escuchaba las risas del cejón británico en la lejanía.

—No, gracias—alegó, rezando porque su estómago no rugiera en un futuro próximo.

Jack se sonó los nudillos, ligeramente molesto porque ignoró su intento de evadir momentos incómodos.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió, intentando sonar intimidante—Tengo una pizza en la heladera, pero parece que tendré que comerla sin compartir.

El rubio intentó denegar la oferta, pero el sólo escuchar esa palabra de cinco letras le hacía agua la boca.

" _Ay, al diablo con desabrochar sostenes, la comida es lo primero_ ".

.

—Al, tengo una duda—comenzó Australia después de haber devorado la mitad de la pizza—¿Por qué, de todas las naciones, acudiste a mí para esto?

La comida había hecho que Alfred olvidara un poco sus motivos para visitarlo en primer lugar, así que demoró unos instantes en entender que era lo que el otro quería decir.

—No tenía a nadie más a quien confiarle mis problemas... de este tipo—confesó, un poco avergonzado.

Jack no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Es que es una nimiedad, Alfred. Pero me siento... bueno, feliz, de que hayas acudido a mí.

—Perdón por ser una molestia.

—No ha sido una molestia. ¡La tarde ha sido muy entretenida! Nunca me hubiera probado ese tipo de ropa si no me hubieras visitado. Uno tiene que hacer cosas nuevas todos los días—sonrió pícaramente, al recordar los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente segundos antes de que su hermano los interrumpiera.

—Supongo que eso último no es una indirecta para darme esa pasta negra asquerosa que se llama _Vegemite_ , ¿no?

Obviamente, Alfred no tenía ni la menor sospecha de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la otra nación. De hecho, no tenía más espacio en la cabeza como para preocuparse de hacer las cosas correctamente; después de los nervios que había pasado. (¡Quería comer, Dios!). Por eso, cuando sintió el rápido beso que Australia le dio, dio un salto hacia atrás chillando apenas sus neuronas hicieron conexión de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No creí que te daría tanto miedo—rió.

El estadounidense permaneció estupefacto, todavía sin entender exactamente lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó, muy incómodo.

Australia se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que "nada"? ¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¡Me besaste! —comenzó a alterarse el rubio.

—Oh, sí. Le estuve dando vueltas desde hace un rato. Me pareció otra cosa nueva interesante para hacer, ya sabes.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—A mí lo que me parece es que ves demasiadas películas—susurró, y luego habló en voz más alta—No estoy jugando a nada, a no ser que tú lo quieras. Sólo tenía ganas de besarte.

—Hm—bufó—Esto no se quedará sin explicaciones—¡Ni siquiera había sido un accidente! Jack lo había hecho completamente a propósito. Casi como si _en serio_ quisiera besarlo.

El moreno continuó bebiendo una cerveza, mientras el otro procesaba lo sucedido a toda velocidad. Tenía es esforzarse de verdad por leer la atmósfera, por una vez en su vida. Estaba en un momento crucial.

—Entonces... ¿lo hiciste porque te gusto?

—Claro. Sabes que es muy poca la gente que no me agrada...

—No, no hablo de agradar. Hablo de gustar _en serio_ , en un sentido romántico.

—Oh. No—se dio cuenta que sonó muy cortante—No del todo, puede que sí. Pero tampoco... —era la primera vez que Alfred veía a su amigo tan nervioso. Por lo general iba directo al grano y no daba vueltas de esa forma. Le pareció muy extraño.

Australia se tomó unos momentos para serenarse.

—Lo cierto es que—comenzó Jack—No me planteé eso nunca antes, ¿de acuerdo? Fue espontáneo. No puedo explicar ese tipo de cosas cuando suceden tan rápido. ¿Me explico?

—Sí, pero... ¡no puedes besar a alguien así como así! ¡Sin razón alguna!

—Bueno, yo no necesito razón alguna para hacerlo. A no ser... —analizó él—Que te haya desagradado mucho que lo hiciera. ¿Fui muy agresivo?

¡Para nada! Había sido casi un roce estúpido. Pero al rubio le había puesto sumamente nervioso. ¿Tal vez estaba exagerando todo demasiado? Ahora Australia parecía preocupado, incluso arrepentido de lo que había hecho...

—No. Estuvo bien—lo tranquilizó Alfred—Sólo me tomó por sorpresa.

Jack le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más brillantes.

—¡Ése era el punto! No hubiera sido tan divertido si te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

—Pero no vuelvas a jugar con esas cosas. Son asuntos serios.

—Oh. Eso significa... ¿que yo sí te _gusto de gustar_?

Genial, ahora invertían los papeles. Alfred resopló, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—No sé.

—Pero soy un asunto serio, ¿eh?

El estadounidense se esforzó por mostrar su más sofisticada cara de póker e ignorarlo.

—Oh, Alfred. ¿Estabas enamorado de mí?

—No estaba enamorado de nadie.

—¡Qué lástima! Por un lado hubiera sido genial.

—¿Por qué? —eso había despertado la curiosidad del rubio, y echado por suelo sus intentos de mantenerse inexpresivo.

—¡No cualquier puede ser el amor platónico de una superpotencia! Además, eres un buen chico~.

—... ¿y por el otro lado?

—Por el otro lado, si fuera serio, me sentiría mal por haber hablado tanto sobre chicas. Seguramente habría herido tus sentimientos—parecía arrepentido en serio—Puede ser duro escuchar sobre esas cosas a veces.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. Pero como te dije, no tenía sentimientos por ti.

—Bueno, de todas formas, me alegra haber aclarado el asunto. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—¡Claro!

—Oh, no, ¡lo había olvidado! Tienes 19 en años humanos, pero hasta los 21 es ilegal beber alcohol en tu casa, ¿no?

Alfred lo observó, sin saber que pensar. En serio, después de todo lo que pasó, ¿le venía con esas? Parecía una broma.

—Vete a la mierda—dijo seriamente. No solía ponerse así, pero es que le molestó bastante.

—No te pongas así. Puede que considere adaptarte a las leyes australianas.

—Lo agradezco.

—A cambio de algo.

—Australia, no quiero jugar más a _estoooo_ —protestó.

—Sólo un pequeño favorcito~.

—Bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Jack se acercó más a él, poniéndose un dedo en los labios para que el más bajo guardara silencio. Alfred obedeció, todavía demasiado ingenuo para saber que pasaría.

Y por eso otra vez volvió a sentir los labios del australiano sobre los suyos, esta vez de forma un poco más prolongada.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

Y con esa exclamación de Alfred, todo volvió a ocurrir otra vez. Al menos terminó la tarde con un par de cervezas, varios dulces, y todavía muchos más besos "robados".

Porque aunque el estadounidense se hiciera el que no comprendía, sabía que le gustaba dejarse llevar por las jugueteos de su amigo.

Eso sí, no pensaba utilizar lo aprendido aquél día sobre sostenes en un largo, _largo_ tiempo.

 **Fin~.**

No quieran a matar a Nueva Zelanda por interrumpir, él no quiere tener nada que ver con esas cosas raras (? . Espero que les haya gustado y no se hay hecho muy tedioso. Quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba! Y yo espero utilizar el verano para seguir subiendo historias. He estado demasiado inactiva este año D:


End file.
